


枷锁

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 安娜怎么也没想到，她的姐姐，一位阿尔法，居然没法控制自己的发情期。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	枷锁

“求你，求你了……冷静下来……”

当安娜结束她漫无目的的闲逛后，回到家里看到的就是这副景象。

空气中弥漫着浅淡的薄荷香味，深吸一口气，胸腔就会充满毫无攻击性的凉意。若不是安娜清楚自己没有买任何能散发薄荷味的东西，她这如假包换的欧米伽压根儿想不到这出自一位阿尔法。

信息素的主角，阿伦戴尔的艾莎，正半跪在房间的角落，额头抵着墙。她的头发整整齐齐地盘在脑后，只有一小缕白金色的头发脱离她的控制，散落在耳旁。

这位学院的特优生哪里都是整整齐齐的。她的深蓝色革制外套西装似的笔挺，是能够立刻在正式场合出面的装束；她那与外套略显怪异的丝制白色手套端正地套在她的右手，右手手臂向上伸，手掌根部抵着墙，露出一小截白皙的手腕。

唯一杂乱的只有一个地方。

安娜小心地往前踏出一步。越过艾莎弓起的后背，她看见了。

阿尔法的左手没有戴手套，握住自己下身的阴茎。她僵硬地上下套弄自己的性器，动作机械得和流水线上封装包装盒的机器手臂有的一拼。虽然穿着高领毛衣，但因为她浑身上下绷得紧紧的，连那连接耳后与锁骨间的两条细长的肌肉都能透过薄薄的浅蓝色毛衣衣领看得一清二楚。

“快点……”

她反反复复地深呼吸，抵在墙上的右手变成爪状，最后紧紧攥起。可是，视线穿过艾莎的左手指间，安娜意识到她的动作对于缓解欲望毫无作用：那根阴茎高高地挺立，甚至比之前更大了。这位优等生对自己的性器缺乏经验，撸动自己的动作粗暴又快速，好像她正试图消灭它；但她也正对着这位消灭对象低声哀求，似乎是它寄生虫般占据、主导了她的身体。她说着“冷静点”“快点”，不知是在安慰自己，还是在试图说服自己的阴茎。她吸了一下鼻子。安娜的视角看不到艾莎的表情，但她清清楚楚地看到有一滴泪水从艾莎的脸颊落下。

安娜急急忙忙地喊出了口：“艾莎！”

她的姐姐触电般猛地挺直身体，赤裸的左手向一旁伸展，寻找身边的遮挡物未果，只能把自己的身体蜷缩起来：

“出去！”

安娜迅速转过身，手搭在门把上，但没有出去。

“抱歉，我不是故意要进来的。但是……呃，我已经在外面转了一个小时了。”

再笨拙的阿尔法也该发泄了一轮。

“我的意思是……我是欧米伽，艾莎。”

“出去！”

艾莎怒吼的下句话已经带上了沙哑。

安娜没有转身，但她依旧没动：“你一直以来都是这样的吗？”

身为一位理论上可以自由控制发情与信息素的阿尔法，却无法克制地在课堂上散发信息素，又因为人们完全想不到阿尔法也会被发情期所困，所以即便当下欧米伽的抑制剂如此发达，却找不到一瓶阿尔法可以用的抑制剂？要不是安娜为了见艾莎总是跑去听高年级的课，嗅出这信息素属于自己的亲生姐姐，借口说是自己忘喝抑制剂，硬拉上艾莎美其名曰“可以照顾自己”溜出校门，真不知道这位倔强的阿尔法能仗着所有欧米伽都不会受信息素困扰的情况下在课堂上撑多久。

艾莎没回应。

“只是需求而已，没什么大不了的。至少我们得熬过这轮不是？”安娜抓抓脸颊，想起艾莎掉的那滴泪，“你不需要这么逞强——”

她的话戛然而止，因为意识到艾莎没有回应不是因为她不想回——

艾莎缓慢地躺倒在地上，左手一如既往地像是要消灭敌人一样捏住自己的阴茎。她颤抖着，满脸通红。她痛苦地呢喃：“你的信息素……”

——而是因为她不能回。

“对不起！我有在散发信息素吗？”安娜下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，这信息素的腺体，当然没能摸出任何异样。阿尔法和欧米伽本来就没法闻到自己的信息素，而抑制剂的加持，让欧米伽闻到阿尔法信息素而发情的过程显得更加不易察觉。安娜这才意识到自己身体轻微的躁动，她舔了舔自己的嘴唇，有那么一瞬间——只是一瞬间——后悔自己老老实实地定期喝了她的抑制剂。在这薄荷味道的笼罩下发情会是个什么滋味啊？

欧米伽轻手轻脚地接近无法动弹的阿尔法。即便有抑制剂的保护，她也在这愈发强烈的信息素下像等待交合的花朵一般张开了自己的花瓣。吞咽变得困难；乳头和衣料的触感开始难以忍受；下体像是有颗心脏埋在里面似的，一下一下地跳。花朵张开她的花瓣，花蜜溢出，等待蝴蝶的入侵。

可惜这时候的花朵没法坐在原地等候，安娜的双手搭上艾莎的膝盖。艾莎再次颤了一下，却没有拍开她的手，也没有冲她大喊离开。

蝴蝶也会张开自己的花瓣吗？

安娜双手向上，握住艾莎捂着脸的双手。

“没事的。”她低声安慰她，将艾莎右手的手套脱下，耐着性子把两只手套叠好放在不远处的架子上，即便自己欧米伽的天性已经快把她的大脑搅成浆糊——照理来说，某位异乎寻常的阿尔法应当比她更着急才是——但是天知道艾莎在“整齐”和“性爱”里会选哪一个，那么如她头上那总是不安翘起的红色杂毛一样毛躁的女孩只好头晕目眩地按住她下一秒就要狂奔起来的双腿，屏住呼吸在错综复杂的迷宫中小步前进。

安娜开始解开艾莎的外套，手腕却很快被对方抓住。

“没事的，别害怕。”她再次说，大着胆子凑上前亲了亲艾莎的眼角。她尝到咸咸的味道。女孩的动作更温柔了，竭力无视自己下方只要稍微往前一挺就能顶到的坚硬如铁的柱体。

她刚解开一半的扣子，手腕再度被握住了。安娜困惑地望向艾莎，获得的回应却只有用手臂捂住眼睛的摇头再摇头。

“安娜……”艾莎哆嗦着说，从牙缝里挤出一句，“妹妹……”

这时候要恢复理智可太不妙了，欧米伽委屈地心想。她被眼前的姐姐和阿尔法的信息素撩得仿佛在云端行走，每一个动作都让她跌入软烂，恨不得使用她所能看到任何棍棒物解决自己的欲求——桌上那支笔就不错——但如今这位天生的火药包正一点一点地去除阿尔法的衣物，为的可不是艾莎这一句妹妹。

安娜没把自己的想法说出来。她决定退让半步，放弃解开衣扣，转而将艾莎外套底下的衬衣下摆从裤子里拉出，双手探进去，抚摸她的身体。

艾莎轻轻推了她一下，就没再阻拦她了。

亲爱的姐姐呀，你到底在固执些什么呢？安娜摇摇头。

但安娜无从知晓的是，欧米伽散发的信息素味道，在此时猛兽般掐住了阿尔法。这猛兽有着八爪鱼黏腻且柔软的灵活肢体，占据艾莎的每一寸触觉。更多的触手，探进她的内心，把她埋进深深地底的爱意扯出。埋藏了十三年甚至更久的爱意早就生了根，被拔出来时揪着血肉。这位向来以责任作为自己的人生要务的长姐被自己重见天日的爱意钳住了四肢，她像即将死于酗酒的酒鬼那样瘫软在地上，心满意足地等待自己的至爱消灭自己的大脑、最后才是身体；可另一方面，爱意的根生得密密麻麻，网一般遍布她心脏的每一处角落。太疼了，揪出来的时候太疼了……她终于想起她当初是为什么要埋藏它。它曾经只生出一束根，已经疼得她匆匆放弃自己的姐姐身份，逃离了她的妹妹，然而芽随着时间的推移没有枯萎，芽依旧是芽，地底的根却长成了参天大树。她觉得自己浑身上下都在滴血，在被阿尔法的欲望攻陷的同时，又痛得恨不得死去。眼前的欧米伽是杀戮者，阿尔法抓住她的手腕求她放弃，但是没有用；她用仅剩的力气推开想要同她交合的亲生妹妹，仍没有用。挣扎了十三年的阿尔法紧紧咬着下唇，再也没有力气动弹。

对这一切一无所知的妹妹仍专注于她的动作。她绞尽脑汁地挖掘自己所能想到的一切影视与书籍，笨拙地想让这场突然的情事流畅地继续下去，叫她像个熟练于情事的欧米伽那样服务于阿尔法，让对方得到释放。她想着自己曾经看过的影视剧的剧情，用打着颤的嘴唇触碰姐姐的脸颊，光进行这些就叫她想要掉泪；可她接下来居然还要抚摸她姐姐的身体。

妹妹幻想过姐姐的身体无数次，尤其在她自慰的时候。安娜的床边有一面落地镜，她总在自慰时使用它。但这不是因为她对暴露自己有什么独特的爱好，只是她再清楚不过——她与她姐姐的眉眼有多么相似。如果她们某一天在泥土里相拥着腐烂，两具白骨恐怕连专家都得仔细丈量着才能分出区别。她看着镜子里的自己，幻想艾莎的模样，幻想艾莎的笑，幻想艾莎的皱眉；她用手掌一寸寸勾勒自己的身体曲线，想象自己用如此方式勾勒出艾莎的身体；她感受自己的手指在肌肤上挪移，想象艾莎的手指用相同的手法唤醒她的情欲；她用手指挑拨自己的唇，碾压、蹂躏，舌尖扫过指尖，想象她如何屈服于艾莎的挑弄。

可这与她如此相似的姐姐啊，她无论如何也想象不出她亲爱的姐姐的阴茎该是什么模样，正如艾莎想象不出安娜湿漉漉的甬道会是什么模样。她安慰自己说，那么她们将像两块拼图，放在那里时这么、这么像，却有一方凸起与一方凹陷，那么她们就可以无比完美地接合在一起。

然而安娜现在才能明白姐妹俩有多不同，不仅在性格与性器。艾莎的身体比她丰满、白皙些，摸上去冰冰凉凉，叫她忍不住担心起自家姐姐的身体健康——与此同时，艾莎却颤抖于落在自己身上的手掌的滚烫，她好像正在被火舌触碰、亲吻，烈烈的火焰马上要把她吞噬——如此相似的骨骼是如何生出全然不同的血肉的？

安娜吻遍艾莎裸露的肌肤，被衣服掩盖的地方就用手指探寻。这样够了吗，这样够了吗？女孩头晕目眩。她好像个负责扫清战场上地雷的士兵，抚摸着的不是一位众人眼里情欲旺盛的主动的阿尔法，而是一只随时会用利爪扫开她的野猫。

欧米伽胆战心惊地抚上阿尔法的阴茎。她扫了一眼艾莎，后者已经睁开了眼，半垂着眼皮看她的动作，紧抿的嘴唇让安娜看不懂情绪。至少现在艾莎比之前清醒，而她没有因此推开她。

于是，在艾莎无言的注视下，像是得到了肯定似的，安娜俯下身，亲了亲这根柱体，伸出舌头舔舐起来。

她继续回忆她看过的一切色情片段，回忆那些成熟的欧米伽是如何用灵活的舌头让他们的阿尔法欲仙欲死的，之后就会如何得到阿尔法们热情的反馈——

然后她舌下的阴茎就软下来了。

“等等，什么？”

年轻的欧米伽跪坐在阿尔法身前，后背的汗湿透了衣服，窘迫地再次献上几个吻以求挽回局面，但阿尔法的性器毫无反应，连最开始安娜看不下去的艾莎亲手的撸动都比现在的场面更好。

艾莎轻声地开了口：“你是第一次。”

安娜仍保持俯身的姿势，抬头看了看艾莎，动了动嘴唇。

她该怎么说，撒谎臣服于她的阿尔法两只手都算不过来？那艾莎对她的印象会不会变差？那就坦言她今天是第一次摸到阴茎，对于阿尔法的一切认知来源于黄色小说和影视？那艾莎会不会嫌她笨手笨脚、派不上用场？

“我、我看过很多片子……”

安娜最后说。

艾莎皱起眉，按按自己的太阳穴，发出一声长叹。

“我可以帮上忙的！或许我现在技术很不好——好吧不是‘或许’是‘显然’，看也知道你很不满意——但我学得很快！我学东西一直都很快，那么这次也肯定一样。不是说我可以学成什么专家，我不像你，没门功课都能全优——但至少我所有功课考到及格不用费太大功夫！所以只要再努力一下成绩就会挺好——”

天啊，求你了，安娜，快闭嘴吧。她对自己说。在尴尬的情况下会变得话痨，你就是改不掉这个毛病。

“总而言之，我的意思是——我可以帮上忙的！——我刚刚是不是说过这句话？所以说，所以说——”

闭嘴！你的啰嗦永远只会把事情搞得更糟！

安娜再清楚不过，却无法拦住自己吐出口的话语。她完蛋了，她彻底完蛋了，唯一的机会如此赤裸裸地摆在她面前，就差一步就可以成功了，她却完全、完全没有抓住。

“求你——”

从她眼睛里流出来的东西是什么？

“不要抛弃我——”

艾莎深吸一口气，向她伸出手：“安娜——”

冰凉的手掌捧起她的脸，用指节将她的眼泪一一擦去。

小狗是很容易被哄好的。安娜可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子，把脸埋在艾莎掌心蹭了蹭，打起精神：“好了。我没事了。我们再来一次，从头再来。”

没等艾莎回应，安娜就直起身子，坐在艾莎的大腿上，吻上了艾莎的唇。

她从一开始就该这么做，因为所有故事都是从吻开始的，对上眼、拥吻、脱衣服、做爱，不都是这样的吗？安娜的唇贴着艾莎的，磨蹭几下，才探出了舌头。艾莎没有拒绝，这是为什么呢？安娜糊里糊涂地想着，她尝到咸咸的味道，大概是她自己刚刚的眼泪。

安娜吻上艾莎时忐忑不安，唯恐毫无经验的自己再度搞糟了一切，但后来她却开始掌握门道。在亲吻的掩盖下，她自然而然地解开了艾莎的外套，艾莎也开始抚摸她。这薄荷的味道再次在空中弥漫，安娜甚至隐隐约约地闻到了雪的气味，那是刚下完雪的一股子清新舒畅的味道。这很好，这再好不过，安娜满足地闻着空气里阿尔法的信息素味道，即使作为情事的新手，她也开始感觉到气氛在往正常的轨道上行驶。

她吞了吞口水，迅速脱掉自己的衣服和内衣，她挺起胸脯，两个乳头硬硬地立起，她的右手仍绕在艾莎的脖间，左手却开始揉搓自己的乳房。

哪里不对劲。

空气中的薄荷味依旧浅淡，却好像覆盖了安娜的一切感觉，包括她的大脑。

“呜……艾莎……”

欧米伽迅速脱掉自己的裤子和内裤——现在房间里赤裸的只有她了¬¬——焦虑地用下体在艾莎的大腿上挪动。她浸泡在阿尔法的气味里，四肢的动作不再受大脑控制，一切只听从她下身那湿透的、等待入侵的性器。

她这是怎么了？

艾莎再清楚不过。她吞了吞口水，感到欧米伽的信息素向她侵袭，她软下的阴茎重新蠢蠢欲动。

早在她当时踏进教室的时候，感受到不知从何而来的违和感，就该想到，她花费多年得以勉强抑制住的信息素散发为何偏偏在今天不受控制，全都是因为教室里坐着一位她长年躲避的欧米伽。欧米伽向她伸出的援手反倒将她推入更深的深渊，她在对方浅淡但切实存在的信息素下无法呼吸。安娜舔舐她的阴茎时太过专注于自己的技巧，乃至欧米伽的信息素陡然变淡，艾莎长舒一口气，庆幸自己不需要在自己的妹妹面前射出来就可以变回正常。

但安娜的吻再度唤起安娜自己的情欲，于是艾莎的情欲也被唤起。

可现在的情况和之前的不同，艾莎不能坐在原地等待欲望让自己动弹不得。

“怎么回事？抑制剂时效过了吗？”

抱紧阿尔法的欧米伽没有回应，艾莎重复了几遍才收到安娜的回复：“没——没有……应该还有四五个小时的……为什么？”

气味。是艾莎她的气味。艾莎咬牙切齿。闻到欧米伽的信息素会失控的阿尔法，和闻到阿尔法的信息素会让抑制剂的效果快速散去的欧米伽，真是有趣的搭配，嗯？但上天太残忍，让这样的配对成了姐妹。

艾莎强撑着身体，看了看瘫软在自己身上、显然没法正常回应自己问题的安娜，只好抱着她往后挪动一点，伸手去床头柜的抽屉里寻找抑制剂的身影。她摸到一瓶。

“安娜，你把抑制剂喝了……等等？！”

她呜咽一声，慌忙拉开握住自己阴茎的安娜的手。安娜立刻撑起身子把身体挪动到艾莎的阴茎上方，湿透了的下身触到龟头。

“求你，插进来……”

“啊……安娜！”她推了安娜一把，忘了安娜的手臂正箍着自己的脖子，艾莎被倒下的安娜带着往前倾倒，慌乱中只扶住了安娜的脑后让她不要磕到。她手里的抑制剂因此滚落到一旁，艾莎焦急地说：“安娜，安娜，清醒一点，放开我，你快把抑制剂喝了……”

“插进来，艾莎，求你了……”

艾莎难以忍受，甚至没法挣脱发情状态下安娜的手臂。之前那种被欧米伽信息素牢牢锢住的苦楚很快就要卷土重来，再这样慢吞吞的，她们俩或许要成为史上首对同处于发情状态却都没有能力做爱的阿尔法和欧米伽，这可太可笑了。

她俯身亲吻安娜，并开始抚弄起对方的乳头。

“呜……啊……艾莎……”

安娜圈住艾莎的手臂松开一些，让阿尔法得以趁机滑下身体，立刻伸出舌头舔上欧米伽的阴蒂。安娜的身子猛地弹了一下：“艾莎！”

这会有效的。艾莎继续服务于欧米伽的阴蒂，扶住臀部的手能感受到对方肌肉渐渐绷紧——然后她被揪着领子拉了上去。

“不够——我不要这样——”抓着她的衣领的欧米伽满脸红潮，皱起的眉毛向下弯起呈一个八字，“插进来，插进来！我下面好空——求你——这才不够——”

“对不起。”艾莎说，吻去安娜的泪珠，“对不起，对不起……”

这真是奇怪，因为虽然她充满歉意地在说这些话，但艾莎自己并不知道为什么要道歉。为自己无法完全满足安娜道歉？不，她绝不会的，艾莎恶狠狠地想，若她当真完全满足了对方，那才是件罪无可赦的事情。她是在道歉，但她却不打算收回自己的“错误”。

艾莎再次缩起身子，亲吻起安娜的阴蒂。

“这不够，这不够……”虽然这么说着，但安娜的身体依旧由于艾莎的舔舐挺起，无法抑制地将自己的下体送到艾莎的嘴边。

艾莎当然知道不够。她的呼吸沉重，没有停下自己的舔舐，左手向自己的身下探去，握住自己的高高昂起的阴茎，撸动起来。

她当然知道不够，再知道不过。

阿尔法想象自己如何插入对方，想象自己如何被欧米伽紧缩的阴道咬得欲仙欲死。在这无法实现的想象中，安娜哀哀地叫了一声，高了潮，艾莎也很快将自己的白色液体射到了安娜卧室的地面上。她半跪在地上，撑着自己的身体，盯着地上一小滩白浊沉默了好一会儿，才起身寻找纸巾。

真恶心。

艾莎憎恨她的阿尔法身份，憎恨她为了发泄不得不做的撸动的动作，憎恨她不受控制的信息素，憎恨无法控制自身的自己。这样无能的她将自己的妹妹卷入了怎样荒唐的事件中来啊？想到这点，鼻尖的酸楚和喉间的紧缩感一起涌来，她狠狠握起拳头，若这世上有时光机，她会第一时间穿越回过去，把婴儿的自己掐死在摇篮。

她会的。即使没有时光机，她也会的，或早或晚。艾莎想着，心底像有一头巨大的白狼即将撕裂她的胸膛而出，然而这样凶狠的白狼俯下身，用轻柔得不能再轻柔的动作抱起了她的妹妹。

安娜乖巧顺从，脑袋靠在艾莎的肩膀上，于是艾莎看不见安娜的表情，但她能感受到对方的呼吸声，以及视线下方一大片火似的红发。

虽然比之前的状态好上不少，但她的妹妹仍在发情，这点艾莎非常明白，因为她也是。她们二人像是同一片池塘的浮萍，一方的动作会借助水波传给另一方，大的涟漪激起较小的涟漪，较小的激起更小的，涟漪的扩散仿佛无穷无尽，直到有一方忍受不了这羽毛般的瘙痒，动了一下：涟漪再次产生了。只有她们静止着，忍耐着，如此沉默无言地度过一辈子，或许才能换回池塘永恒的平静。

这怎么可能呢？

艾莎把安娜稳妥地放在柔软的床上，找来毛巾打湿，却在毛巾即将触碰到安娜肌肤时犹豫了。

她给安娜盖好了被子，女孩却把它掀开去，问她为什么，恍惚的欧米伽回应“热”。于是她的妹妹赤裸的身体就这样坦荡荡地敞开来。安娜那因躺下而只稍稍凸起的胸部，那能隐约看清一根根肋骨的瘦削身材，那肚子的凹陷与臀边凸起的骨盆上沿，那大腿根部内侧的阴毛……十几分钟前被情欲刺激得无法思考的艾莎没能注意到这些，但现在站着的她将躺着的安娜身体看了个一清二楚。艾莎撇过脸，看着墙壁：“你能自己擦吗？”

余光中，红发女孩点点头：“嗯。”

可她没有接过艾莎递来的毛巾。安娜的眉毛微微皱起，双腿夹起，腰部轻轻地扭动。她用牙咬着自己的右手食指指节，左手握住右手的手腕。空气中的信息素味道浅淡但始终不散。

艾莎叹了口气，只好亲自擦拭安娜的身体。毛巾顺着安娜的脸颊、脖颈一路下移，沿着她身体的弧线擦去她的汗水，艾莎在做这些事情的时候突然觉得这一幕有些熟悉，然后想起之前安娜正是用这种方式勾勒出艾莎自己的身体曲线。

就像涟漪。艾莎再度想起这个形容。一方产生的波动，会如实传给另一方。

姐姐细致但迅速地擦干净妹妹的身体，又拿起扫在一旁的被子给安娜盖上。她补充说：“会着凉。”

盖上的被子里迅速伸出一只手臂，艾莎下意识地闪避，唯恐她的妹妹又不管不顾地顺着自己的情感一头撞进情欲的大门——可她还是被抓住了——只是手。

安娜嘟嘟囔囔，调整了一下抓着艾莎的手的位置，让她们俩好好地牵着手，老老实实地把被子掖了掖，再没有下一步动作。

艾莎愣愣地，感受到对方偏高的体温透过手心传递给自己。这份热度在不久前像大火般灼烧她，叫她疑心是否她们的畸形爱意只能通过这种痛苦的方式畸形地传递；现在这份热度依旧在，却没有任何攻击性。火焰依旧在快活地熊熊燃烧，但这次是以温暖的火炉的形态出现。

她安静地回握，得到回应的安娜便用自己的大拇指摸摸她的手背。

艾莎问：“感觉好些了吗？”

“呃，说老实话，不是很好。”

她点点头：“嗯，能正常对答，说明感觉好多了。”

“艾莎！”安娜嘟着嘴抗议，引来艾莎的轻笑，她抬眼看着艾莎，嘴角也不知不觉地勾起来。

“我爱你。”安娜说。

艾莎沉默了。她要如何才能像安娜这样轻易地说爱呢，爱对她们而言是什么？酣畅淋漓的情事之后在床上彼此依偎着的恋人会说“我爱你”，但血浓于水的血亲也会在某个时刻说着“我爱你”，亲密无间的挚友也会。她们属于哪一种呢？当安娜说出这句话的时候，她指的又是什么？如果艾莎以此回应，她会指什么？

一切，是一切！白狼在她心脏嘶吼，触电般的震颤顺着心脏传递到指尖，最后化为一个将被子理整齐的动作。

“好好睡觉。”艾莎说。

握着她的手紧了紧：“你要走了？”

艾莎低头，对上她妹妹墨绿色的眼睛。这是双拥有夏季浓荫的眼睛，此刻正泛着波澜。看着这双眼睛，艾莎下意识地回复：“不。”

“呼……那就好。在这里多待一会儿吧，等……嗯，等这味道散了。”

安娜咬了咬下唇，牙齿因此露出来一小点，很快消失在嘴唇之内。她又舔了舔嘴唇，舌头湿润干燥的唇。

哪里不对劲。

她的妹妹的两条麻花辫早就被动作解散，蜷曲的头发在枕头上披散开来，瀑布一般；她耷拉着眼皮，不知在想些什么，长长的睫毛掩住墨绿色的眼睛，眼底因为哭泣泛红；点点雀斑衬着她较艾莎的肤色稍深的皮肤；脸颊红通通的，嘴唇也红得像涂了艳色的口红，还有些红肿。

安娜贴着艾莎手背的手指轻轻地动，抚着她的手背。

艾莎抽出手，站起身。

她再一次勃起了。

安娜闻得到。薄荷似的信息素也带着雪的味道，蝴蝶振翅却引起雪崩，雪积成的白茫茫的高墙奔向她。

“啊……”

抓着艾莎的手落了空，很快被塞进一个小瓶子。是抑制剂。

“喝掉。”

欧米伽暗示：“可不可以不喝？”

“不可以。”阿尔法骤然虚弱的身体冲向门，握住门把时回过头，“我爱你。”

门被关上，隐约听到厕所拉门的响声，安娜深吸一口气，鼻尖一酸。

她的姐姐是全世界最狡猾的人，她毫无办法。

“别哭……”安娜把抑制剂握在手里没有喝，抱住自己，自言自语，“别哭，安娜……”

如果艾莎当真要在发情状态下离开，她会第一时间冲出被窝把她拉住，但现在？现在安娜居然找不到理由抓住艾莎的手。这可真奇怪，因为连她自己都以为自己是会为了达成目的一往无前的、倔强得要命的家伙。

门那边传来窸窸窣窣的响声，她不知道艾莎在那头做什么，但艾莎在那边。

艾莎就在这儿。

信息素试图压垮欧米伽，但她只是抱着手侧躺在床上，把身体慢慢、慢慢地蜷起来。

对身边物体的触感变得难以忍受，被子石块般沉重，呼吸时上下起伏的胸膛带动被子，被子划过她裸露的臀部，背部，腰身。连自己的手臂都不受控制，她明明尽可能地把手臂向前拉，却还是会时不时碰到她敏感的乳尖；如果她调整姿势，被子就会代替手臂的位置，轻飘飘地玩弄她的乳尖。

艾莎信息素的存在感愈发强烈，安娜闭上眼，试图借助气味判断艾莎身处何方，但她很快意识到，这样的举动让她觉得艾莎无处不在——这让她兴奋到颤抖。于是她加深自己在信息素上的注意力，这让她的颤抖加剧，却不再仅仅因为情欲。阿尔法的信息素自带统治方的压迫力，这份威力时至今日仍没能消散，安娜感受到的不再仅仅是如今较平等社会下的简单情欲，而是几百年前欧米伽的脖颈上仍套着阿尔法赐下的枷锁的恐惧。奴隶欧米伽赤身裸体，被子，浑浊的空气，连同欧米伽的手臂和呼吸一起，都变成阿尔法的东西，变成阿尔法挑弄欧米伽的性玩具。

然而欧米伽没有掐断她的专注。她打着战，放任自己跌入恐惧中，让信息素一层又一层地给自己套上枷锁，让艾莎的信息素成为她的一切，灌入她的血液，流进四肢百骸。

“安娜！”

她甚至没意识到艾莎回来。阿尔法的手摸上她的脸，这让毫无准备的欧米伽狠狠地打了个颤，茫然地望向她的姐姐。她听见艾莎倒吸了一口气，刚刚还怒气冲天的声音缓和下来：“你没有喝抑制剂。”

安娜这才发现自己满脸都是泪，她分不清这泪有多少属于妹妹、多少属于欧米伽、多少属于安娜。

“把抑制剂喝了，好吗？”

一切听你的。欧米伽乖巧地点头，安娜却把手里的抑制剂握得更紧了。

那她会失去当下感受信息素的能力吗，失去感受到艾莎的能力？

艾莎试图把抑制剂拿走，没有成功。她停顿一会儿，说：“我很难受。”

安娜就没能守住她的抑制剂。

“喝掉。”

嘴唇碰到硬硬的塑料瓶口，安娜抿紧嘴唇。

瓶口离开了。

代替瓶口的是柔软的唇。

她的嘴便被柔软撬开了。液体顺着艾莎的舌头流进安娜的口腔，一口接着一口，跟着她的眼泪咽下去。安娜第一次喝到这么咸的抑制剂。还很苦，像针一样滑下咽喉，却会落进心脏。

“好了，好了，乖女孩。”艾莎亲了亲安娜的额头——或许只有这时候她才会愿意和自己如此亲密——“再忍一会儿，再忍一会儿就好，抑制剂起效果需要时间。”

她刚刚说什么来着？对了，她的姐姐是最狡猾的人，一点儿没错，这形容没法更准确了。

“艾莎。”安娜感受抑制剂的敏感逐渐消失，像云朵一般无法捉住、无法挽回，也像十三年艾莎离开时悄无声息，却意味着一切，“拜托你，抱抱我。”

这次艾莎终于愿意听她的话。她钻进被子，但拥抱并不结实。安娜知道那是因为艾莎的阴茎仍顶着她的裤子，就没有强求，只是脑袋往前靠了靠，抵在艾莎的肩膀上。这是安娜所能想象到距离艾莎腺体最近的动作。她如愿以偿地感受到抑制剂包裹了自己。

“摸摸我的后颈。”

艾莎犹豫一下，照做了。

在阿尔法触到欧米伽的腺体时，后者一瞬间以为这个抚摸变成利爪将要掐死自己。身为欧米伽的恐惧感重新袭来，剥夺安娜本应身处自己房间的心安感，让她始终以为自己在坠落，坠落进无尽的深渊；但因为艾莎的存在，她又被赐予只有安娜才会感受到的心安。怎么会有这么矛盾的感受？恐惧的欧米伽啜泣着，安娜在艾莎怀里转过身，低下头，露出后颈，把自己的恐惧彻底暴露给她身后的阿尔法。

“亲一亲……艾莎，求你了……”

既然不愿意做爱，至少用信息素填满她，把阿尔法的刀刃架在她的脖子上，把她这欧米伽杀死，因为拿着刀的阿尔法是她的艾莎。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”

她失去艾莎的怀抱，欧米伽长舒一口气，安娜慌乱地扭身去抓艾莎的手，却抓了个空。

在抑制剂的作用下，安娜渐渐可以将注意力集中到她的视线上。她看见艾莎撑起身子，盘发不知什么时候松了，白金色的头发倾泻而下。因为发情，她浑身上下都红红的，看起来柔弱得下一秒就要倒在地上，实际上也正是如此，安娜发现，光是用手臂撑起身子都要用了她的全部力气。她看起来比最开始的样子还要糟糕。

为什么？安娜无法理解。她开始脱离发情，那么她的欧米伽信息素理应越来越淡才是。为什么艾莎的状态反而变糟了？

艾莎撑着身体来到安娜面前，从上至下地俯视她。安娜一边不知所措，不知该不该抱住这位看起来随时要倒下的阿尔法，一边不由得遗憾她逐渐失去的欧米伽的能力，即便这会带来无穷大的恐惧。

艾莎说：“在这种情况下，被发情状态下的阿尔法抚摸后颈绝不是件有趣的事。”

安娜望向她的眼睛，意识到她们二人在想着同样的事情。

“这样我就会感到我属于你。”

“但你不会感受到我属于你，这是单向的，这是不对的。”

是的，安娜猜测，艾莎多半是按照她过去所学得知这点，但安娜自己可是结结实实地感受到了单向的恐惧。非常不舒服，太不舒服了……

“但它至少是单向的，”安娜笑了笑，“而不是抓了一片空。”

她在说这句话时揪着艾莎的衣角，唯恐对方再次离开自己。艾莎总是能很容易地推开自己，但安娜却没法。所以即便是枷锁……至少那头连着你，哪怕你并不需要。

安娜苦涩地想，同时发现艾莎的喘息加重了。

她已无法忍受。在情欲的压迫下，阿尔法低下头，借助欧米伽的肩膀掩住自己的脸，低低地哭泣起来。

“安娜……你的信息素越来越浓了。”

不，这是不可能的，安娜对于这点确信无疑，她的信息素显然在变淡，除非嗅到信息素的人——

在这个时候，欧米伽产生了一种幻觉，她看见阿尔法的脖颈上锁着理应只有欧米伽才会有的项圈。项圈连着长长的锁链……锁链的主人是欧米伽。

“它太浓了——”

浓到在抑制剂下，在几十人的教室里，也可以闻得一清二楚，这味道，这唯一的味道，准确无误地扎进阿尔法的腺体，撕碎她的一切，让她如坠深渊，永远永远地落下去；让欧米伽的信息素流入她的四肢百骸——

她插入她。

（全文完）


End file.
